¡Nerocai Blinks!
by Barco Basurero
Summary: Nerocai,un chico alegre y divertido que se embarca en una aventura por encontrar a cierta persona.


Nerocai Blinks

Capitulo 1:La Isla Tropical ¡Otzshield,el lider de la tribu Conejos y Munka,lider de la pandilla Osos!

En una balsa completamente mal hecha y moribunda,se encontraba una gorra roja bastante sucia y desgarrada,parecía no haber sido tocada por nadie,aunque sí era así.En lo alto del cielo alrededor de donde se encontraba la balsa con la pobre gorra y cerca de una isla tropical,algo en el cielo estaba a punto de caer sobre ía que lo que sea que iva a caer no tenía fin,hasta que finalmente aterriza sobre la extraño chico con chaqueta de cuero negra encima de una playera rosa con una malteada en el centro,jeans negros,botas rosas,ojos dorados cubrido con un destello de brillo arcoiris,una curita en la mejilla derecha justo debajo del ojo y cabello rosa con un peculiar relampago rosa fuerte que penetra su cabello justo en el flequillo,sin mencionar la enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

-Vaya vaya vaya,con que aquí estabas no? gorra? será mejor que vuelvas a mi cabeza antes de que te escapes otra vez.

El chico se coloca la gorra de color rojo desgastada en la cabeza y la da vuelta mirando hacia la percata de que delante suyo hay una pequeña isla tropical y que a simple vista,se podía ver las grandes variedades de frutas que colgaban de los raros pero enormes tan solo verlo de lejos,se le hacía agua la boca,no penso dos veces y fue rumbo a esa bella isla,si es que la pequeña balsa llegaba tan rapido.

Dentro de esa isla tropical,se encontraban unos enormes osos,pandilla de tres,con pelaje dorado,ojos rojos y una peculiar vestimenta verde con pequeños sombreros verdes que daban un toque muy elegante,lo unico que arruinaba ese toque,era la gran apariencia feroz e intimidante de estos tres osos,quienes estaban acorralando a un grupo de 5 conejos

-Escucha bien colita de algodón! No creo que te quieras enfrentar a la "Master Shocker" del gran Papa Oso! así que más vale que me des esas zanahorias de cristal! Empezó a llevar su puño metalizado lentamente hasta la barbilla de uno de los conejos que se le oponía.

-Jamás! estas zanahorias de cristal son solo para nuestra tribu! ni loco se los dare a unos pelmazos como ustedes! Empezó a temblar más de lo normal.

-No me importa! tu,Otzshield,como lider de la tribu Conejos,deberías saber que yo,Munka,lider de la pandilla Osos,podemos destrozar tu tribu en cualquier momento si desobedeces mis gigante puño de metal ya tocando la barbilla de Otzshield,lider de la tribu Conejos.

-B-b-bien...

Sabiendo que pondría en riesgo no solo su vida,sino la de la tribu,decide darselas a Munka,y este va retirando su puño de Otzshield.

-Ya vete...

-Oye,oye agradeceme de que los deje vivir con la simple condicion de que me den su comida ja!

-Si no morimos estrangulados por ti,de igual forma moriremos de hambre...

-Si,cierto,pero quien sale ganando? Ah sí,yo! JAJAJAJAJAJA

-Siiii así se habla jefe

-Así se habla jefe jaja

La pandilla de osos se van del lugar riendo y completamente felices,en lugar de los conejos que empezaron a llorar y hacían que la tierra se volviera barro con sus humedas y tristes lagrimas.

Otzshield y compañía volvieron al refugio de la tribu con malas noticias que entristecería a los demás de los conejos guardianes llamado "Leika Zurus" le pregunto a Otzshield

-Sir Otzshield,lograron traer algo de comida a la tribu? Aunque Leika Zurus se lo pregunto,el ya sabía la respuesta dado que ninguno traía comida en las bolsas de su lomo.

-...

Hubo un gran silencio,Otzshield no quería decir nada para no entristecer a la tribu aunque el silencio se volvía cada vez más profundo y a los conejos cayendoles lagrimas sabía que no había otra salida más que decirles la verdad.

-...No tenemos nada...Munka nos lo arrebató...de nuevo...

La tribu entera antes de explotar en un llanto terrible de tristeza y hambre,se impactaron al saber que la pandilla de Munka volvió a Zurus no evito en exclamar

-¡Pero Sir Otzshield! ¡esta es la novena vez que nos quitan la comida,no podemos permitir más eso!

-YA LO SEEEEE! *entra en un llanto incontrolable* SE QUE NO PODEMOS PERMITIR MÁS ESO! PERO QUE PODEMOS HACER...SOMOS IGUAL DE PEQUEÑOS QUE TARROS DE CERVEZA! SOMOS IGUAL DE DEBILES COMO HORMIGAS!...LA TRIBU NO SOPORTARA MÁS ESTA HAMBRE Y...todo será mi responsabilidad...

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
